During the drilling of the well, mud is circulating downhill and brings up the formation cuttings of the strata penetrated at this time. After the lag time, which comprises of the annular velocity and the depth of the well, the cuttings arrive to the surface. At the surface the sample catcher devise, disclosed by the author in patented U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,026 B1 May 14, 2002, is capturing the material and at this time the apparatus and process disclosed in this invention are measuring the physical, physical-chemical and petrochemical properties of the formation.
Conventionally grinding the sample or steaming it and measuring the gas extracted by using Gas Detectors with catalytic combustion sensors do some of the cutting gas extraction. We disclose the ways to obtain the Emission=V/P=mm3/Pa, Total Volume=V=mm3, Maximum Pressure=P=Pa of the samples of the drilled strata.